


An Uncomfortable Darkness

by Redhoodnightwing13



Series: Mels whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Tim Drake, Gen, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodnightwing13/pseuds/Redhoodnightwing13
Summary: Tim Drake is a victim of a ransom scheme.(Part 2 of my whumptober challenge. Kidnapping prompt.)
Series: Mels whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	An Uncomfortable Darkness

Tim would never willingly admit it out loud, but maybe Dick had had a point that morning when he had started nagging him relentlessly about wearing a heavier jacket because the winter chill was very clearly descending upon Gotham rather early that year. It was barely the beginning of October, but his phone was already reading temperatures far too low for his liking. Clad in only a light jacket he was sure belonged to Jason and a beanie snug against his head, Tim made quick work of leaving the office building and making his way down to his car. It had been a rather long day at Wayne Enterprises, with meetings on top of more meetings and last-minute work that needed to be handled for a new branch in their charity work. 

Tim was so ready to go home and pass out for at least a couple of hours before patrol. Maybe he would even get a chance to eat a warm meal before bounding off across the rooftops alongside Nightwing for the night. His eyes were heavy from a complete lack of sleep and what he was sure was prolonged stress, but Tim did his best to ignore it as he shouldered his backpack and kept a firm grip on the scorching hot coffee he had picked up on his way out of the building.

It was nearing eight at night, so the sky was pitch black at this time of year, which had never bothered Tim before. He did spend a great deal of time flying through the darkened streets of Gotham, but for some reason, that night there was something uneasy about the looming shadows of the evening around him. He paused for a moment, trusting his gut when it said something was off, his eyes gazing around the nearly empty parking center.

Except, there was nothing. No people. No other cars nearby except his.

As he made his way over to his car, Tim wondered if the growing anxiety was just a result of his sleepless lifestyle. For the second time that day, Tim found himself admitting that maybe Dick was not a complete mother hen and that maybe he was right when he asked Tim to take some time for himself every once in a while.

“You can’t possibly take care of yourself, or anyone else for that matter, if you’re running on empty, baby bird.” Dick had said, his smile a bright and comforting presence as always. “Please take a moment for yourself and relax.”

Tim had scoffed off the idea of “relaxing” at that moment, with cases piling up and presentations to be had at W.E, but he hadn’t felt this heavy with exhaustion since Bruce’s “death” and his excursion across Europe, and he wasn’t eager to jump back into that particular mindset any time soon.

Maybe a break would do him some good.

Tim stopped beside his car, placed his coffee cup on the hood, and began to dig into his pocket for his keys when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking from behind him. His keys slipped down onto the concrete below, and for a moment Tim played out all the scenarios in which he could come out on top in this situation, but unfortunately, none of them involved him in his civilian clothes.

With overwhelming reluctance, Tim took a deep breath and raised his arms in surrender.

“Good boy. Keep your arms up, okay?” The shadow whispered, and Tim could not help the flinch that wracked his entire body as hands began to frisk up his pockets. His phone, watch, and backpack were all dumped down onto the concrete as well. For a moment there was silence before Tim heard metal clanking together, and he felt his stomach sink because he was unfortunately very familiar with that sound.

Tim hissed as his arms were wrenched down and pulled together at his lower back, then the stranger clasped the handcuffs over his wrists, and with a resounding click, he was officially screwed. 

As Red Robin, he could name about a hundred ways to disable the man behind him all in a matter of minutes. 

As Timothy Drake-Wayne, he could do nothing to stop this from happening without drawing suspicion to their family and what they do.

“Okay, hotshot, this is going to hurt.” The man’s voice was riddled in a smug arrogance that he knew Jason would find grating and an offense worth pounding into a bit, but he could hardly focus on that fact because did he mention something was going to hurt? “I’ll try not to leave a mark on your precious little head.”

A blinding white pain erupted against the back of his head, bringing Tim to his knees, his vision fading quickly. He felt the man lean down in front of him, his hand reaching up to grip his chin and keep his eyes steady even though Tim felt like the world was spinning.

“You’re going to make us a fortune, Mr. Timothy Drake-Wayne.” Tim felt the world shift, his stomach churning as his eyes slid closed and he succumbed to the darkness. And for the first time, that darkness did little to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my whumptober challenge! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment or leave kudos! It's very much appreciated:)  
> I know I tagged it as graphic depictions of violence, even though it wasn't too bad? But I just wanted to make sure no one is reading this who might get upset at even the slightest hint of violence so I wanted to be cautious.


End file.
